Totally Spies episode 189 Evil Smartphones
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor investigate the break in at the Iorange lab. They found out that an employee from the Iorange company has tinkered with the new Ophones with mind control chip to get revenge on the company's owner and spokes model. In the b-story Clover is shoeing to get the new Ophone before Mandy does.


Totally Spies Episode 189 Evil Smartphones

FADE TO

INT. IORANGE TECHNOLOGY LABORATORY EVENING

In the Iorange technology lab 2 scientist was putting together the last smartphone. The first scientist place the last phone onto the table.

SCIENTIST 2

Let's clock out for tonight this is the last of it.

SCIENTIST 1

I agree, I need some sleep.

The 2 scientist walk out from the laboratory. The second scientist turned off the light and closed the door.

Suddenly a shadow figure fall from the vents and landed onto the floor. The shadowy figure walk up to the smartphone and picked it up from the table.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS BEACH SIDE SUNNY THE NEXT DAY

The next day on the beach side of Mali U the Spies are sun bathing with Victor watching Star Scouts on his communicator and Clover reading a magazine.

On Victor's wrist communicator the Star Scouts are stranded on a plant.

GLEN

This isn't good at all.

HOLLY

I know we are trapped on this planet.

TYLER

I will call Star Scout Master Jax if he can pick us up from this plant.

Tyler puts the communicator up to his ear. Suddenly became mindless and dropped his communicator.

KYLE

(ask Tyler)

Tyler are you alright?

LINDSEY

Oh no looks like Tyler is in a hypnotic trance.

Tyler look at the others with an angry face.

LINDSEY

And it doesn't look too good.

Clover turned the page on her magazine and looked excited.

CLOVER

OMG

SAM

What is it Clover?

ALEX

A celebrity gossip that is very interesting?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or a sale she is excited for?

CLOVER

As if look. The Iorange Company is releasing it's brand new smartphone the Ophone 7 and it's coming out tomorrow in stores everywhere.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Isn't that company that made that commercial with the handsome guy and the nerd?

CLOVER

Of course and that Johnny Mac is totally a cutie he even star shirtless in his latest commercial, just look it up and you'll know.

Victor look up the commercial onto his wrist communicator. A hologram of the commercial popped up on his wrist communicator. On the hologram of the commercial JOHNNY MAC in his late 20's handsome, smart, talented has brown hair and blue eyes wearing a prefect pear of swim shorts and was shirtless reveling his 6 pack abs and JUSTICE HOODMAN in his 50's has orange hair, wearing glasses and has green eyes wearing an old fashion swim suit.

JOHNNY MAC

Hello I am an Iorange.

JUSTICE HOODMAN

And I am a CP

JOHNNY MAC

With summers like these my Iorange technology gets unlimited data that you sign up for a new Ophone today.

JUSTICE HOODMAN

But for CP it doesn't only sand in your phones.

JOHNNY MAC

So join today and receive your free unlimited data.

JUSTICE HOODMAN

While I get this crab off from my butt.

MANDY

Well, well, Well looks like someone else is interested into getting the new Ophone 7, you're out of luck.

CLOVER

As if I shall be the first one in line tomorrow.

MANDY

Oh please, I shall be the very first person in line with the help from Trent, right?

TRENT

Whatever you say Mandy I will get up early for that.

Mandy and Trent walk away from the Spies and Victor.

CLOVER

Oh that Mandy I am so going to get an Ophone 7 before she does.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What's wrong with your old phone that you really need a new phone?

CLOVER

Nothing, I just wanted it.

The Spies and Victor then gotten WOOHPed down the hole.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor landed down into Jerry's office right onto the couch.

CLOVER

Hey Jerry, we known each other for years so could you reward us with the upcoming new Ophone 7 phones for use?

JERRY

For you after your mission I think not, but speaking of your mission, your mission is to investigate the break in at the Iorange labs last night.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What did the thief take?

JERRY

He didn't take anything, he just tinker with some of the phones there.

CLOVER

Alright how does a thief break into place and must something up?

SAM

So you need us to investigate the labs for you?

JERRY

Of course.

ALEX

Well set us up some cool gadgets and we are on their way.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry presses a button on his desk revealing the gadgets.

JERRY

For this mission, you'll have the Drill heel boats, the Laser Nail File, the Web Sling Ring, the Snap out of it Boombox and for you Victor the Air Bubble Helmet Appearing Bubble Gum, just chew it and instantly blow a bubble and air bubble helmet appears our your head.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sweet, now that is out of the way let's go on our mission.

The Spies and Victor ran out from the front doors of Jerry's office.

FADE TO

EXT. IORANGE TECH LABORATORY EVENING LATER

The Spies and Victor arrived at the tech laboratory. They see a lot of camera surrounding the place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright this is the most secured places I had even seen.

SAM

Basically the Iorange Company doesn't want anyone getting the latest info on what's coming out.

CLOVER

So how are we supposed to get in?

ALEX

Drill heal boot action.

Victor pinches his fingers on a piece of grass and closed his eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't see anyone else in the building we're home free.

The Spies dig down into the ground with their drill heel boots.

CUT TO

INT. IORANGE TECHNOLOGY LABORATORY EVENING LATER

The Spies dig into the technology lab and the Spies and Victor leaped out from the hole.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(see the vent door on the floor)

So here is one clue a vent door.

SAM

Good find Victor, the baddy entered into the lab through the vent.

ALEX

Now let's see what the baddy is tinkering on.

Sam connects a wire from her compowered to the security camera. Clover look at the table and guise upon an Ophone on the table. Clover's eyes sparkle while looking at the phone.

CLOVER

(Inner thought)

Oh the Ophone, I really want it, but I can't I am on a mission.

Static came out from Sam's compowered as footage came out from the compowered. On the footage was a shadowy figure fallout from the vent and onto the floor.

ALEX

Well first our baddy isn't that athletic or fit.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey look at the footage.

The shadowy figure stand up off from the floor and walk up to the table and picked up the Ophone 7 and opened the phone and placed a chip into it.

SAM

Apparently the baddy puts some type of chip inside of the phone.

On the footage the shadowy figure look at the other Ophones and then at the camera. The shadowy figure fires a laser right at the camera making the footage go all static.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Great the baddy know about the camera, now what?

SAM

(looking at the footprint on the floor)

Expect that he left us a footprint.

Sam scans the footprint with her compowered.

SAM

We better sends the print to Jerry to annualize.

ALEX

(to Clover at the table)

Clover

Clover look at the others with an embarrassed look on her face with the Ophone 7 in her hand. Suddenly an alarm came out from nowhere.

CLOVER

Uh oh not good.

Suddenly robots came out from the walls of the laboratory and surrounded the Spies and Victor.

ALEX

They're robots.

CLOVER

Why does it have to be robots, we see a lot of them right now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know right.

SAM

Come on let's bash some bots.

The robots fire lasers right at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Shield it fomisted around him and the Spies to block the laser fire and making the laser to hit the robots causing them to explode.

Suddenly more robots came out from the floor and came towards the spies and Victor. Sam leaped into the air and throws a flying kick right at one of the robots smashing it into pieces. She then throws another kick at another robot knocking it's head off.

Alex dodges an attack from a security bot and throws an uppercut punch at a security bot knock it's head off and pushes it against the wall. Alex then uses the drill heel boots to drill a hole inside of the security bot's chest causing it to explode.

Clover uses the Laser nail File to fire lasers right at the bots cutting them all up into pieces. Then suddenly a bigger security bot came out from nowhere and aimed it's laser cannons right at the Spies and Victor. The Spies all huddle each other in fear and scream.

CUT TO

INT. IORANGE TECHNOLOGY LABORATORY EVENING

The Spies opened their eyes and see that they and Victor are all outside. They look confused.

CLOVER

Alright what just happened, the first we are being attacked by a giant security robot and now we are outside what gives?

SAM

(to Victor)

Victor do you have anything behind all of this?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course my plant powers.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. IORANGE TECHNOLOGY LABORATORY EVENING SECONDS AGO FLASHBACK

The giant security bot aimed it's laser cannon right at the spies and Victor. The Spies huddle together and closed their eyes. Victor popped out a root from the floor and twisted it causing time and space to stop.

Victor waved his hand in front of the frozen spies and his new power worked.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey it worked.

Victor took the laser nail file out from Clover's hand and cut a hole in the window. He uses his plant powers to grow the Slider-o-rootic out through the whole and down to the ground.

Victor uses his vines form his wrist to pick up the Spies and slide them down onto the Slider-O-Rootic. Victor slides down the Slide-O-Rootic.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALEX

Alright that is totally freaky, cool and weird I have ever seen.

CLOVER

But you didn't see it because we were frozen in time.

SAM

How does it work?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I have no idea, I just twist 2 roots from the ground making time and space to freeze.

Suddenly the giant servility robot smashes through the window and aimed it's laser cannons right at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to wrap giant roots from the ground and crash the giant security bot into pieces.

Suddenly Victor's wrist communicator rang and Victor answers the call.

JERRY

Spies, I annualized the foot print you sent me, and the foot print belongs to a worker who works at the Iorange Company.

SAM

So we are after a baddy who is working on the inside.

ALEX

What does he wants from Iorange?

CLOVER

With all baddies we know they want revenge.

JERRY

If it get's worse, I am sending you under cover as employees at the Iorange Store on the day they release the Ophone 7.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good idea Jerry.

Victor turned off his wrist communicator.

SAM

You heard the boss let's go to the Iorange store that is where the baddy is heading.

The Spies and Victor blasted off into the sky with their jetpack backpacks and Victor's rocket boots.

Justin Hoodman came out from behind the tree and look up into the sky.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Trust me guys, I will get my revenge and one of you are going to help me with that if I do say so myself.

Justin Hoodman turned on his tablet and shows a footage of Clover taking the Ophone 7 off from the table from the laboratory.

CUT TO

INT BELVERLY HILLS MALL IORANGE STORE DAWN MOMEMTS LATER

At the Iorange Store, a long line of people are waiting until the store opens for the Ophone 7. Trent was fast asleep on the outside of the glass window of the store waiting for Mandy to come. Mandy came up to Trent.

MANDY

Thank you for saving my spot in line Trent.

TRENT

Anything for you Mandy.

Trent collapsed onto the floor. The Spies and Victor are inside of the store wearing Iorange Store Orange T-shirts.

CLOVER

I know that we have to be in disguise, but why are wearing orange it feels like I am turning into an orange.

SAM

Focus Clover we're on a mission.

Then Suddenly Stephen Snob in his 50s has gray hair, green eyes who is wearing glasses and Johnny Mac came into the store.

ALEX

OMG it's Johnny Mac.

SAM

And Steven Snob the creator of Iorange.

CLOVER

And Johnny Mac, he's so dreamy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I thought you're dating Troy?

CLOVER

Victor, girls can like dreamy boys if they are in a relationship.

STEPHEN SNOB

Well hello everyone. I hope today is going to be a successful one.

JOHNNY MAC

Now we want you guys to give a good impression when selling the new Ophones and now you all get your very own Ophone 7s early.

Johnny gave everyone including the spies and Victor their Ophone 7s. Suddenly the manager took their Ophone 7s away.

THE MANAGER

I am very sorry about this Mr. Snob but these 4 imposters are sneaking into the store to get free Ophones. Come along now

The Manager pushes the Spies and Victor out from the store.

CUT TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS MALL LOADING DOCK

The Spies and Victor are then pushed the back of a van by the manager.

SAM

Please you don't understand a baddy is sabotaging the Ophones.

THE MANAGER

Oh please that didn't happen.

The manager closed the doors to the van. The manager go into the diver seat and started the van.

CLOVER

You don't understand people are in danger.

The Manager smiles and started the van. The Van started to drive off away from the mall.

CUT TO

INT. BADDY'S VAN DAWN MOVING

The Van goes onto the highway and Alex started to play around with the manager's hair.

ALEX

For being a mean manager you do have really fluffy hair.

Suddenly the manager's hair falls off and it was a wig to revel it was Justin Hoodman.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No way.

CLOVER

What is it Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't you girls see that guy is the same guy from the Ophone commercial Justin Hoodman.

ALEX

That is what his name is?

CLOVER

I thought he didn't have a name.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Excuse men sir, did you got your Ophone before putting us in this van?

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Not really, I was there to spread some chaos, ahahahahaha.

SAM

Wait a minute, are you the guy who broke into Iorange labs to fiddle with the Ophones?

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Of course I am.

ALEX

But why?

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Because I am tired of not being recognized by the company at all. It's always Johnny this and Johnny that, so I decide to get my revenge, by having everyone who have their Ophone 7 do it for me by mind controlling them so they can destroy Steven Snob and Johnny Mac. Ahahahaha.

CLOVER

Alright we got the revenge part, but you spent all night putting mind control chips into the Ophones.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

You try to spend several hours putting mind control chips into literally a million phones its not easy.

SAM

Justin please end this now and come with us.

Justin opened the door and puts a crowbar onto the gas pedal causing the van to speed.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Sorry guys, but I have a company to take over.

Justin leaped out from the van and the Spies and Victor panicked.

CUT TO

EXT. CALFORNIA DIRT ROAD

Justin Hoodman rolled onto the ground and ran back to the mall.

CUT TO

INT/EXT. BADDY'S VAN MOVING CLIFF OF OCEAN SHORE DAYTIME SUNRISE.

In the van the Spies and Victor transform into their Spy uniforms and looked out the front window.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

(together)

Oh no.

The Van that Spies and Victor are in pledge into the Ocean off from the cliff and splash into the water.

Alex uses her drill heal boots to try to cut through the walls of the van. Water started to fill up into the van.

ALEX

Uh, this van won't break.

CLOVER

WE have to think of something fast or we will be swimming with the fishes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

One more gadget left the Air Bubble Helmet Appearing Bubble Gum.

Victor popped the tube of the bubble gum and the Spies and he started to chew on it quickly and blow air bubble helmets over their heads as the water filled up the van. The Van fall right down onto the ocean floor.

SAM

Now we have the air helmets around us, Victor could you use your plant powers to lift the van up out from the water.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course I can.

Victor form his hands into dragon claws and uses the algae and kelp on the ocean floor to lift the van out from the water and placed it back onto the land. The Spies and Victor leaped out from the van making the water pour out from the van.

ALEX

That was so cool Victor.

CLOVER

I wonder if you can do a good sea weed wrap.

SAM

Come let's go back to the mall to stop Justin.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It will be quicker if I use my plantportation powers.

SAM

Good thinking.

Victor uses his plant powers to make him and the Spies transport through the flower next to them and transport them through the flower.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS MALL SUNNY MORNING LATER

At the mall everyone has their very Ophone 7s in their hands.

STEPHEN SNOBS

Now that everyone has their new Ophones.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

And it will be the last phones that you make Snobs. Ahahahaha.

Justin press a button on his phone making everyone's eyes glowed red and turned angry. They turned right at Stephen and Johnny.

EVERYONE

Destroy Steven Snobs and Johnny Mac.

JOHNNY MAC

Uh oh good.

The Spies and Victor popped out from a potted plant and into their fighting stances with Clover with her head down.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't worry and we are here to save you.

SAM

Victor you use your powers to hold back everyone while we get Stephen and Johnny to somewhere safe.

Clover pulled her head back up and revel she has red glowing eyes and she was angry.

CLOVER

Get them everyone.

Everyone all charged right at them. Alex and Sam fired with belts up to the ceiling and pulled them and Stephen and Johnny and Victor up onto the upper floor.

ALEX

Looks like Clover got her hands on an Ophone 7 while we are at the lab.

JOHNNY

I didn't sign up for this I only sign up for the money.

Suddenly all of the mind controlled people including Clover all charged right at them. Victor uses his plant powers to make a wall of vines appear up from the floor.

STEPHEN SNOB

You got to save us.

SAM

We know. They only chance we have is to get our hands onto Justin's phone.

STEPHEN SNOB

That is what his name is?

JUSTIN HOODMAN

(shouted)

Yes of course

All of the mind controlled people rip appear the wall of vines and charge at them. Victor uses his plant powers to pull Stephen and Johnny up onto the ceiling. Victor them uses the Slider-o-rootic to slide everyone down onto the lower level.

Sam, Alex and Victor leaped down onto the lower level. Sam fires the Web Sling Ring at the mind controlled people making them stick to the wall.

Suddenly mind controlled Mandy, Trent and Clover charge right at them. Sam dodges an attack from Clover and throws a kick right at her knocking her onto the floor.

SAM

Sorry Clover.

Alex dodges a punch right Trent and picked up a chair and swings it right at him hitting him and knocking him onto the floor.

ALEX

Sorry Trent.

Victor leaped up into the air to dodge Mandy. Victor levitated a potted plant up into the air and throws it right on top of Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ha ha ha not sorry Mandy.

Suddenly all of the other mind controlled people all break out from the web and charge right at them. Victor uses his plant powers to make a barrier around the mind controlled people trapping them.

SAM

Quick thinking Victor.

Justin Hoodman leaped down from the upper level and landed onto the floor of the lower level.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

This isn't over yet.

Justin presses a button on his phone. Suddenly the ground began to shake and people are shouted from the outside.

SAM

Uh oh not good.

All of the mind controlled people all break into the mall and surrounded them.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Did you know that my phone can also mind control people who are using other Iorange products.

ALEX

No I did not, wow that is one smart phone of yours.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Thank you and now it's time for everyone to destroy Snobs and Mac.

All of the mind controlled people including Mandy, Trent and Clover all charge up onto the upper level and the other one all charge at Sam, Alex and Victor.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to raise up everyone into the air to hold them back. Some of the mind controlled people broke free from the vines and landed onto the floor and rushed right at them.

Victor make big trees to pop out from the floor to surround them. The mind controlled people all pushed down the trees to get to Alex, Sam and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't hold back this many people.

Victor uses his plant powers to make roots to pop out from the ground and lifted the people up into the air.

ALEX

If only there is a way to hold them back.

SAM

Wait maybe there is, Victor could you freeze time and space to get to Justin's phone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now that is quick thinking.

Clover uses his laser nail file to cut down the trees, vines and roots down breaking all of the mind controlled people and charge at them.

Sam and Alex screamed. Victor twisted the roots on the ground causing time and space to freeze. Victor waved his hand over Sam's face to make sure time and space has stopped. Victor smiles and walk up the stairs up to the upper level.

Up on the upper level Victor walk up at Justin and grabbed his phone out from his hands. Victor look at his phone and deleted the orders to the mind controlled people. He then typed down a new order on Justin's phone and presses a button on it and put his phone back into his pocket.

Victor smiles and look at a wedding dress in the window display. Victor break down the window and took the wedding dress out from the window display and puts it onto Justin. Victor giggled and leaped off from the upper level and landed down onto the lower level floor.

Victor untwisted the roots on the floor making Time and Space go again. The mind controlled people including Mandy, Trent and Clover skid to a halt. They all look up into the upper level and charge right at Justin.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Wait what happened why I am in this silly dress and where is my phone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh you mean this phone.

CLOVER

Get Justin everyone.

All of the mind controlled people all charge right at Justin. Justin looked frighten and ran aaway from the mind controlled people.

SAM

Good Idea using Justin's phone against him.

ALEX

And to put him in a funny dress too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh it's was nothing.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

(running in fear)

Stop this now.

SAM

Not tile you say please.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Alright please.

ALEX

With cherries and sugar on top.

JUSTIN HOODMAN

Alright, alright with all of the cherries and all of the sugar please stop them now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You heard the baddy in the dress he saids please.

Sam raise the Snap out of it Boombox in the air and sound waves came out from the causing everyone to snap out of their mind control. Victor uses his plant powers to pull Stephen and Johnny off from the ceiling and back onto the floor. He uses his powers to wrap Justin in weed and making him fall to the floor.

SAM

I guest this mission is all wrapped up.

Sam, Alex and Victor transform back into their normal cloths. Everyone was confused and so as Clover. Sam uses her compowered to transform Clover back into her normal cloths.

CLOVER

(confused)

What happened, oh goody I still have my Ophone.

Suddenly Jerry and the other WOOHP agents came and took Justin Hoodman away.

JERRY

Good works agents we will take Justin Hoodman to the WOOHP containment facility where he truly belongs but today enjoy the day at the mall.

CLOVER

Thanks Jerry.

Jerry and the WOOHP agents took Justin away. Mandy then came up to the Spies and Victor.

MANDY

Well, well, well look what I got her you losers 3 and their sidekick a Ophone 7 too bad you guys don't have one.

CLOVER

(whispered to Victor)

Replace Mandy's Ophone with a crab.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That I can do.

Victor twisted the roots on the ground making time and space to freeze. Victor took the Ophone 7 out from Mandy's shopping bag and took the phone out from the box. He place the crab into the box and put the box back into the shopping bag.

Victor twisted the roots on the ground making time and space go again. Suddenly Mandy gotten pinched by the crab from the shopping bag.

MANDY

Ouch.

(screaming from the crab on her finger)

Ahhhh a crab what where is my Ophone.

CLOVER

(to Victor)

I am glad that you are on our team Victor.

The Spies and Victor walk away from Mandy and Trent laughing.


End file.
